powerrangersfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Engine Sentai Go-Onger
, tradotto come 'Squadra Motorizzata,Go-onger', è la 32° serie Super Sentai. Ha sostituito ''Juken Sentai Gekiranger e si è unita a nel blocco Super Hero Time. Il 18 gennaio 2009,in seguito al finale di Kiva, si è unito a Go-onger nel Super Hero Time. Il 15 febbraio 2009 è stato rimpiazzato da Samurai Sentai Shinkenger come parte del blocco Super Hero Time.Il tema sono le corse/gli animali. Ha debuttato il 17 febbraio 2008 ed i filmati dello show sono stati utilizzati per Power Rangers RPM nel 2009. Trama Il è uno degli 11 diverso dal nostro, chiamato . Machine World è la casa di giganteschi esseri veicolari chiamati Engine che intraprendono una guerra contro Gaiark, che desidera inquinare il mondo. Avendo perso,3 Ministri dell’Inquinamento di Gaiark fuggono sulla Terra, vedendo lo Human World come un luogo in cui creare più facilmente il loro paradiso ideale. Sei Engine riescono ad inseguirli, selezionando cinque umani per essere i loro partner, i Go-Onger. Al team si aggiungono in seguito i Go-On Wings ed i loro Wing Engine, così come gli Ancient Engine. Insieme combattono i Gaiark ed altri malvagi nemici da altri Braneworld. Personaggi Go-Onger Go-On Wings Partner Engine I Mecha di Go-Onger sono senzienti e sono parte integrale del team di 'eroi'. Gli ultimi 3 appaiono nel film e negli episodi 39 & 40. * Engine Speedor - condor/auto da corsa * Engine Bus-on - leone/bus * Engine BearRV - orso/camper * Engine Birca - orca/motocicletta * Engine Gunpherd -pastore tedesco/auto della polizia * Engine Carrigator - alligatore/bisarca * Engine Toripter - pollo/elicottero * Engine Jetras - tigre/aereo da caccia * Engine Jum-bowhale - balena/jumbo jet * Engine Kishamoth - mammut/locomotiva a vapore * Engine T-line - T-rex/treno proiettile * Engine K-line - triceratopo/treno proiettile * Engine Retsu-Taka- un guerriero che può assumere una forma Engine nera simile a Speedor * Engine Shishi-no-Shin- un guerriero che può assumere una forma Engine nera simile a Bus-on * Engine Tsuki-no-Wa- un guerriero che può assumere una forma Engine nera simile a BearRV Alleati * BOMPER - ('B'orn-to 'O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) il consigliere e meccanico robotico dei Go-Onger, creazione di Jum-Bowhale Altri alleati * Seji (6) * Fui Toujirou * (Spirito dell’albero) * Osen * Akinosuke * Harunosuke * Wameikle * Manabu Yushima * Santa Claus * Juken Sentai Gekiranger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger Clan delle Macchine Barbariche Gaiark * Ministro del Crimine Yogoshimacritein (46-50) ** Ministro della Pulizia Kireizky (42-44) ** Segretario del Pericolo Chirakasonne (47) ** Tre Ministri Gaiark La Terra Secca Piena di Crepe! Sono il Ministro dell’Inquinamento della Terra Yogostein!"/"La Terra sporcata da un tizio odioso, Ministro dell’Inquinamento della Terra Yogostein!" "I Cieli Anneriti! Sono il Ministro dell’Inquinamento dell’Aria Kitaneidas!" "Le Acque Torbide ed Annerite! Sono il Ministro dell’Inquinamento dell’Acqua Kegalesia!" "Pok-Pok-Ping! ed ho un lampo. Vice-Ministro dell’Inquinamento della Terra Hiramechimedes!" *** Ministro dell’Inquinamento della Terra Baron Yogorex de Stein (Yogostein) (1-26, 29-36, Film, Vs Gekiranger) **** Vice-Ministro dell’Inquinamento della Terra Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) ***** Bakki (24) ***** Kokorootomedes (Special DVD) *** Ministro dell’Inquinamento dell’Aria Kitaneidas (1-49) *** Ministro dell’Inquinamento dell’Acqua Kegalesia (1-49) * Ugatz ** Beauty Ugatz (26) * Dohma Barbarici ** Dohma Barbarici SP (Special) (15-22) * Presidente dell’Inquinamento Batcheed (Go-Onger vs. Shinkenger) Bestie Banki *Bestie Banki dell'Inquinamento dell'Aria: **Antenna Banki (11) **Vacuum Banki (18) **Fusen Banki (21) **Dowsing Banki (27) **Heater Banki (34) **Engine Banki (37) **Yatai Banki (39) **Dumbbell Banki (46) ***Ugatz L ***Ugatz R **Mic Banki (special) *Bestie Banki dell'Inquinamento dell'Acqua: **Hikigane Banki (13) **Kama Banki (14) **Oil Banki (16) **Manhole Banki (28) **Straw Banki (30) **Shower Banki (38) **Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) **Hedoro Banki (special) *Bestie Banki dell'Inquinamento della Terra: **Hatsuden Banki (12) **Happa Banki (17) **Nokogiri Banki (19)/Chainsaw Banki (20) **Boseki Banki (22) **Hammer Banki (29) **Drill Banki (32 & 33) **Kussaku Banki (manga) *Altri: ** Armata di Bestie Banki Riciclate(Film) ***Bestie Banki dell'Inquinamento dell'Aria: ****Shoukyaku Banki (1 & Film) ****Speaker Banki (6 & Film) ****Lens Banki (9 & Film) *** Belstie Banki dell'Inquinamento dell'Acqua: ****Pipe Banki (2 & Film) ****Spray Banki (4 & Film) ****Bombe Banki (7 & Film) *** Bestie Banki dell'Inquinamento della Terra: ****Scoop Banki (3 & Film) ****Jishaku Banki/Denjishaku Banki (5 & Film) ****Boring Banki (8 & Film) *** Altri ****Kagami Banki (10 & Film) **Clan della Famiglia Arelunbra (25 & 26) ***Principe dell'Inquinamento dell'Acqua Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ***Cavaliere dell'Inquinamento dell'Acqua Uzumaquixote (25) **Lumbiaco (31) **Clan delle Macchine Barbariche Horonderthal (34 & 35) **Gokumaru /Gokugokumaru (Film, 39 & 40) **Raiken /Rairaiken (Film, 39 & 40) **Kettei Banki (48) **Okunote Banki (stage show) **Nunchuck Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) Mecha Arsenale Episodi Canzoni ; Sigla iniziale : * **Testi: **Composizione: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangiamento: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Takafumi Iwasaki) **Artista: 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー主題歌シングルCD【通常盤】|accessdate=2008-02-14}} ;Sigle finali : * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama & **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project. R) **Artista: Project.R ( , Sister MAYO, ) con i :Iniziando dall’episodio 9 al 13, e dal 15 al 17, la seconda strofa di "Engine First Rap -Type Normal-" è usata come sigla finale, cambiando dalla strofa su Speedor alla strofa su Bus-on. Nell’episodio 18, la strofa di Bearrv' è usata come sigla finale. * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama & **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project. R) **Artista: Project. R ( , , Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー 2nd SINGLE　炎神セカンドラップ-TURBO CUSTOM-|accessdate=2008-05-31}} :Iniziando dall’episodio 22, la terza strofa di "Engine Second Rap -TURBO CUSTOM-", la strofa di Carrigator, è usata come sigla finale per promuovere il film. È stata suonata ancora, dall'episodio 27 al 30, con la strofa di Birca. E’ stata poi ripresa, nell’episodio 32, con la strofa di Gunpherd. * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artista: Engine Kids with Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) : Questa versione della sigla finale, usata la prima volta alla fine dell’episodio 23 e più tardi utilizzata come sigla finale del DVD Seminar dayo! Zenin GO-ON!!,presenta gli Engine Kids che cantano e membri del Project. R che cantano in sottofondo. Come suggerisce il titolo, la canzone parla di ecologia e riciclo. * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artista: Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Hideaki Takatori, Sister MAYO, Hideyuki Takahashi, Takafumi Iwasaki, YOFFY, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Ōishi) con gli Engine Kids : Questa versione della sigla finale, usata per la prima volta nell'episodio 25, è anche la sigla finale del film. * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artista: :Questa versione della sigla finale è stata usata nell'episodio 31 sia come inserto musicale che come sigla finale, Presentando il gruppo idol delle G3 Princess (Saki, Miu, e Kegalesia) canta. Incluso nel set G3 Princess CD Box, è presente un arrangiamento di "G3 Princess Rap ~PRETTY LOVE ☆ Limited~" per ogni membro delle G3 Princess così come le loro character song. Il mini-album G3 Princess Rap ~PRETTY LOVE ☆ Limited~ include anche la sigla musicale, le character song,così come "Engine Sentai Go-onger," "Engine First Rap -Type Normal," e "Engine Eco Rap -RECYCLE CUSTOM-." * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama & **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artista: Project.R (YOFFY, , Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) con gli Engine Kids :Negli episodi 36-37, la prima strofa, la strofa di Toripter, è utilizzata. In seguito negli episodi 38-39, la seconda strofa, la strofa di Jetras, è utilizzata come sigla finale. Nell’episodio 40, la terza strofa, la strofa di Jum-bowhale, è utilizzata. è indicato come artista della canzone nella collezione completa delle canzoni. * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama & **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artista: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids :Nell’episodio 42, la prima strofa, la strofa di Kishamoth, è utilizzata. Nell’episodio 43, si passa alla strofa di T-line, ovvero la seconda strofa. In seguito la strofa di K-line, la terza strofa, è stata usata nell’episodio 44. E’ stata inclusa nella collezione completa delle canzoni, uscita il 14 gennaio 2009, con un’Engine Soul giocattolo che suona la melodia della sigla finale. * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama & **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artista: con Bomper Akiko Nakagawa * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama & **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artista: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, YOFFY, Takafumi Iwasaki, IMAJO, Kenichiro Ōishi) con gli Engine Kids ;Inserti musicali * **Testi: **Composizione: Megumi Ohashi **Artista: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Megumi Ohashi) **Inserita negli episodi 03, 05, 06, 10 * **Testi: **Composizione: Furuya Manabu **Arrangiamento: TAKKARATTS **Artista: NoB **Inserita negli episodi 09, 11, 19, 40 * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione: Asada Nao **Arrangiamento: Hiroshi Takagi **Artista: MoJo **Inserita negli episodi 12, 13 * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione: Megumi Ohashi **Arrangiamento: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Megumi Ohashi) **Artista: Project. R (Tanimoto Takayoshi, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Oishi) **Inserita negli episodi 17, 20, 48 * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione: IMAJO **Arrangiamento: Akira Hiroshi **Artista: Project. R (IMAJO) **Inserita nell'episodio 31 * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione: Maeda Katsuki **Arrangiamento: Takahashi Katsu **Artista: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserita nell'episodio 45 * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione & Arrangiamento: Suzuki Moriko **Artista: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi) **Inserita negli episodi 26, 30 * **Testi: Mike Sugiyama **Composizione: Megumi Ohashi **Arrangiamento: Kenichiro Oishi **Artista: Akira Kushida **Inserita nell'episodio 35 Il singolo delle sigle iniziale e finale è presente in 2 versioni, di cui una è l’edizione limitata che include un’ Engine Soul giocattolo in edizione limitata che suona la melodia della sigla iniziale. E’ la prima sigla musicale Super Sentai a raggiungere la top ten nelle classifiche Oricon, raggiungendo il #4 posto nella classifica settimanale dei singoli vendendo 22,000 copie nella sua prima settimana. Ha iniziato alla posizione #3 nella classifica giornaliera dei singoli nel suo primo giorno di vendita, il 19 marzo 2008, arrivando alla posizione #2 il 20 marzo 2008. E’ rimasto nella top 20 delle classifiche settimanali per quattro settimane, ed è diventato la #113 nelle classifiche annuali dei singoli di Oricon. Come parte del rapporto di Kodomo no Hi, Oricon ha elencato "Engine Sentai Go-onger" come la #1 nelle richieste karaoke degli eroi tokusatsu, davanti a canzoni come "Climax Jump"della forma di DEN-O di AAA per Kamen Rider Den-O e "TAKE ME HIGHER" di V6 per Ultraman Tiga. Un ultimo album per Go-onger è uscito il 18 marzo 2009, che include tutte le character song della serie, incluse versioni del "G3 Princess Rap" eseguito come gruppo e da ogni membro individuale, "Smile×Smile" eseguita da Rina Aizawa, eseguita da Yumi Sugimoto, eseguita da Nao Oikawa, "G5 Prince Rap", versioni di eseguita da G5 Prince e da ognuno dei membri individuali, "miss you" eseguita da Hidenori Tokuyama per l’episodio 31, e da Project.R, incluse "Engine First Rap", "Engine Second Rap", "Engine Third Rap", "Engine Final Rap", e "Engine Winning Run" come singolo. Cast *Sosuke Esumi: *Renn Kousaka: *Saki Rouyama: *Hant Jou: *Gunpei Ishihara: *Hiroto Sutou: *Miu Sutou: *Kegalesia: **Oikawa ha avuto anche un cameo appearance nell'episodio finale come , una cliente della pasticeria di Saki. Doppiatori *Speedor: *Bus-on: *Bearrv: *Birca: *Gunpherd: *Carrigator: *Toripter: *Jetras: *Jum-bowhale: *Bomper: *Yogostein, Yogoshimacritein: *Kitaneidas: *Hiramechimedes: *Presidente dell’Inquinamento Batcheed: Suit actors * Go-On Red, Engine-Oh, Engine-Oh G6, Engine-Oh G9, Engine-Oh G12: * Go-On Blue: * Go-On Yellow: * Go-On Green: * Go-On Black: * Go-On Gold: * Go-On Silver: * Yogostein: * Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh: * Hiramechimedes, Seiku-Oh, Go-Roader GT: * Yogoshimacritein: * Belve Banki: Stage Show * Guerrieri Aerei! Appaiono i Go-On Wings!! * Go-Onger Stage Show a Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Go-Onger Stage Show a Super Hero Nagoya Dome Note *Go-Onger è molto simile a Choujuu Sentai Liveman; in particolare con i primi 3 Rangers che sono Red, Blue, e Yellow ed i 2 che si uniscono al team sono rispettivamente Green e Black. **Da notare che in entrambi i team il Red ha il tema di un uccello. **Entrambi i team usano mecha il cui tema è un mix di animali & veicoli. *Gli Engine nella forma Soul sono stati disegnati dalla Toei Animation. * si traduce letteralmente come "Divinità Fiammeggianti." Il logo della serie usa la parola inglese "Engine" nel titolo invece del rōmaji dei kanji come "Enjin." * è una crasi delle parole giapponesi per e . E’ anche collegata alle parole inglesi "go on" (andare avanti,proseguire). *La viene dalla frase giapponese per . * significa "sorpresa," facendo del Bikkurium l’ "elemento sorpresa". * Tutti gli appelli dei Ranger usano la parola 'Kai' (in giapponese) come ultima sillaba. *Questa è la 1° stagione dove il nome dello show inizia con Go-. La seconda è Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *Questa è la prima Stagione Sentai con due 6° Rangers, il primo team Sentai ad avere ufficialmente un 6° Ranger femmina. *E’ il primo Sentai con il tema delle macchine ad avere un 6° ed un 7° Ranger: Il team Go-On Wings. *Combinando la prima parte dei cognomi dei 5 Go-Onger, ed il cognome completo dei Go-On Wings, si ottiene ekorogisuto, ovvero ecologist (ecologista). Siti ufficiali *Go-onger a Toei.co.jp *Go-Onger a Tv-asahi.co.jp *Go-Onger a Super-sentai.net Categoria:Stagioni Sentai iniziate con meno di 5 Rangers